Uneasy Dawn
by m0joy
Summary: A brief introduction for the character known as Furion Sunstone, a sword and shield scrapper from CoH's Freedom Server.


Uneasy Dawn

Through the open window he could hear the predawn hiss and hum of the living city coming awake. The curtains stirred with Talos Island's persistent breezes carrying the myriad, mingled scents and sounds of ocean and civilization. It was that familiar mix that brought him awake. He fought a sudden impulse to leave by shaking the back of his head gently into the pillow. With a deep breath, he searched for enough drowsiness to fight his need for action just a bit longer.

But it was not to be. Beside him there was a slight motion. A strong but feminine hand found his shoulder and stroked gently. A murmur of contentment emerged from beneath the covers. It was as if she knew. But then, perhaps she had. She was an empath after all. He sighed in response, he might not get back to sleep, but he was determined to enjoy a few more moments of peace.

***_Furion_***

Involuntarily, his eyes shot open. The voice in his mind had been with him since his first memory. It sang along with his mother as she rocked him to sleep. It was his constant companion, no matter where he tread. Even now. Even now.

"_I hear you_", he responded mentally. He knew that speaking the words in his mind was needless, but he felt it important to maintain the pretense, lest he forget where he ended and the Sun Stone began.

***_There is much to be done_***

"_This is always so_."

***_Yes_***

"_So why do you permit me the occasional dalliance?_"

***_Maintaining your physical and mental health is paramount to The Cause. This activity enhances your health and so it is permitted. But time grows shorter. The Cause cannot be ignored. I detect her sleep to be deeper now. You may leave without disturbing her_***

"_A moment more. Please._"

A long moment of silence passed before the Sun Stone's curt reply. *_**As you wish**_*

He sighed again. reaching up to the small scar under his left arm. He rubbed its length idly as he tried to imagine the fist-sized yellow orb resting next to his heart.

*_**Such thoughts do not serve good purpose. We are ONE**_*

"_Yes. We are. Why did you choose me?_"

A flood of information blossomed within his mind. More than he could retain. Only flashes of images lingered long enough to recall: He saw an ancient city burning under stars so bright his mind's eye squinted. An army of multi-legged monstrosities swarming an onyx spire in the center of an icy plain. A black void with a dying light at its center. None of it made sense. But when his vision returned to him he was sweaty with fear as if he'd just awakened from a nightmare

*_**That is why. Now rise. There is much to be done**_*

He was angry now. He knew the Sun Stone had goaded him intentionally. In his private mind, the part of him he was certain the stone could not read, he nurtured a shred of rebelliousness. The Sun Stone was jealous. It wished a quiet exit. Well. Too bad.

He rolled toward her and slid his hand over her taut belly. Instantly, she rolled into his arms and opened her eyes. Beautiful. Blue and Green like the Oceans of his youth. Straight black hair somehow perfect after all the nights rigors. He could sense the Stone fuming. Let it. She merited finer treatment than his tiptoeing off unannounced.

She read his face in an instant and her eyes fell. "Why do I let myself think it might be different?"

He resisted the urge to respond to her rhetorical question.

"But I know you need me, Furion. And, God help me, I need you too."

*_**She is irrational-**_*

"_Shut up, Stone._" he sent silently.

Aloud, with his gentlest voice he said, "I would not come if you did not call. I do not wish to cause you pain."

"No. You are my weakness. I choose this pain." She turned from him and left the bed, heading for the bathroom.

He rose as well, sorting his costume parts from hers as he donned them.

"My group is headed into the Shadow Shard." She called through the doorway. We could be gone awhile."

"Good luck with that." he muttered. He was not fond of the Shard. His powers behaved oddly there and the Sun Stone was always pestering him about it...

*_**She may come back with information we need-**_*

Furion rolled his eyes. "_Not now._"

"Shonda," he called after her. "Be careful. You know I will worry."

The toilet flushed, obscuring most of her reply. " - careful. That's my job." After a moment at the sink, she appeared in the doorway and seemed to linger there for his benefit: Tall. Perfectly proportioned.

Gracefully, she walked to him as he fitted his helmet on, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "You sure I can't convince you to join our group? Room for advancement. I hear the second-in-command is smoking hot and might have a soft spot for guys with swords and shields."

"You know that I am honor bound to the Nightwatchers."

"Yah, but I have to try" she said, as she began gathering up costume pieces of her own. "Your boss, Quickdraw. He's so serious all the time."

"He died once. I think it gives a perspective others do not share."

"You guys probably get along well. You're no yuk fest either."

He handed her a boot, "I have a lot on my mind."

"Don't I know it!" She kissed him again. "Now get out of here, before I decide to rip your clothes off again."

He touched her face with his hand. He could see the beginnings of tears denied in her eyes. "You deserve better."

"I know that too! Now go, dammit!"

He stepped back as he worked his gauntlet on and turned away.

"Careful with the curtains!" She called after him as he took flight and went out the window...


End file.
